Anillo
by Danae K
Summary: "Es un anillo de pureza." / "¿Y qué estás esperando para quitártelo? ¿O tendré que hacerlo yo mismo?" [One-shot]


_**Anillo**_

 _"Es un anillo de pureza..." / "¿Y qué estás esperando para quitarte este anillo? ¿O tendré que hacerlo yo mismo?"_

 ** _#Disclaimer:_** _Naruto y compañía no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

Era una tarde de otoño fresca. El sol amenazaba con esconderse en el horizonte en cualquier momento y privar a los habitantes de la Aldea de la Hoja de luz solar. A pesar de eso, dos adolescentes que entrenaban juntos no parecían darse cuenta de eso, pues aún se esforzaban al máximo en mejorar sus técnicas y habilidades.

Aunque al parecer cierta kunoichi de pelo castaño se encontraba en su límite.

—Tenten.

—Tranquilo, Neji. Estoy bien. Sigamos, por favor.

Él sabía que la morena estaba en su límite, así que optó por detener el entrenamiento por hoy. Al ser de un clan destacado, Neji tendía a exigirse mucho, entrenando cada día y perfeccionando sus técnicas de Puño Suave y del Byakugan, demostrando así que personas de la rama secundaria del clan también valían la pena. Claramente, todo eso quedó atrás al saber la verdad detrás de la muerte de su padre, Hizashi Hyūga.

Tenten, por su parte, mantenía su posición ofensiva frente al muchacho, negándose a rendirse sólo por estar un poco cansada. Era cierto que el de ojos perlados poseía una mayor resistencia, pero ella tenía el control y manejo total de armas ninja, y aspiraba a ser tan fuerte como Tsunade-sama. No daría su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente.

—¡Vamos, Neji! Aún puedo seguir con esto. —exclamó a su adversario mientras lanzaba un par de shurikens que terminaron incrustadas en el suelo detrás del Hyūga.

—Pero si hasta tus movimientos se han vuelto más lentos. —dijo solemne, como siempre. Se acercó a ella en un movimiento rápido y le propinó un golpe en el brazo, el cual sostenía un kunai como defensa. —¿Ves? No has tenido tiempo para apartarte.

Y dicho esto, Neji se inclinó y con los pies golpeó las piernas de la castaña, haciendo que ésta resbalara y caiga al suelo. La kunoichi bufó y murmuró algo incomprensible mientras intentaba levantarse, sin éxito. El ojiblanco ayudó a la chica —quién se dejó a regañadientes— y la dejó tumbada con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol. Neji se sentó a su lado mientras descansaba.

—No es justo. —refutó Tenten, girando levemente la cabeza en dirección a su compañero. Él permaneció impasible. La morena murmuró unas cuantas cosas más pero luego el silencio se formó nuevamente entre ellos. Neji miraba el cielo anaranjado con tonalidades rojizas mientras el sol se escondía. Por su mente pasaron muchos pensamientos y recuerdos. Uno de ellos: el día en el cual él y Tenten comenzaron a salir. Según algunas personas —como Ino— no fue muy romántico, pero a la castaña eso no le importó. Lo único en lo que Tenten pensó en ese momento fue en lo lindo que se veía el Hyūga con el rostro mirando al suelo, un rubor visible cubriéndole las mejillas y unos jazmines en la mano, extendiéndoselos a ella. Neji sonrió imperceptiblemente ante el recuerdo.

Pronto el frío viento hizo su aparición, avisándoles que ya debían ir camino a casa. El de ojos perla se giró a mirar a su compañera, pero se sorprendió al verla totalmente dormida. Su respiración era calmada, y sus facciones estaban completamente relajadas. Eso hizo que a Neji le diera un poco de molestia despertarle, puesto que en el fondo él pensaba que se veía tierna así.

 _"Creo que tendré que llevarla a casa"_ pensó el Hyūga, incorporándose y llevando a una exhausta Tenten en su espalda. Caminó ignorando las miradas curiosas que le dedicaban los aldeanos, hasta llegar a la casa de la morena. Al no poder entrar por la puerta, no tuvo más remedio que saltar por la ventana. Suavemente movió a Tenten de su espalda y con delicadeza la depositó en su cama, cubriéndola con una manta; le desató el cabello y la observó un rato más. Se acercó, besó su frente y estaba a punto de saltar hasta que sintió una mano cerrarse en su muñeca, interrumpiéndolo.

—Neji... quédate.

El nombrado se devolvió sobre sus pasos y observó a la morena, con un tono carmesí en sus mejillas y una sonrisa leve: no pudo negarse. Se recostó a su lado, y Tenten lo arropó, al tiempo que pasaba un brazo por su torso para abrazarlo con ternura. Neji, por su parte, acariciaba el cabello —ahora suelto— de su compañera. La castaña fijó su vista en el rostro del Hyūga, y él inmediatamente lo notó, puesto que le devolvió la mirada cargada de ternura. Cada vez se iban acercando más hasta que finalmente sus labios se unieron en un beso dulce. Nunca habían ido más allá de eso, pero esta vez era diferente. El contacto aumentó; el beso se prolongó y la intensidad al mismo tiempo. Ellos solamente sentían el cuerpo del otro y sus corazones latiendo rápidamente. Pronto comenzaron a necesitar más, hacer de ese contacto algo mucho más profundo. Las manos de la kunoichi acariciaron la nuca del muchacho, el cual soltó un leve gruñido a causa de esto. Pronto la ropa comenzó a estorbar: Tenten comenzó quitándole la camisa, dejando suaves besos y caricias en el camino hacia el pantalón. Ante esto, Neji invirtió los papeles, y ahora era él quien se deshacía de la ropa de la morena y la hacía suspirar con sus caricias y besos lentos. Pronto las prendas se regaron por la habitación, dejando a los dueños de éstas en ropa interior. El rostro de la kunoichi estaba encendido, mientras Neji la observaba de pies a cabeza con mucha calma. De pronto él se incorporó y en un rápido movimiento quedó de espaldas a la castaña, quien frunció el ceño.

—¿N-Neji? ¿Qué haces?

La pregunta quedó en el aire, pues otro pequeño sonido inundó la quietud de la noche y encendió la curiosidad y la molestia de Tenten. Se escuchó el sonido de un objeto hecho de algún metal cayendo al suelo de la habitación. La morena se fijó bien y descubrió que era un _anillo._

—¿Qué fue eso? ¡No me digas que era un anillo de compromiso! —era una idea absurda, pero fue lo primero que pasó por su mente.

—¡No! No es eso... —el muchacho se sentía muy nervioso, y más ahora que le debía una explicación a su novia.

—¿Y bien? —demandó la morena, con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas sonrosadas, más por el enfado que por la vergüenza.

—Es un anillo de pureza.—Las palabras murmuradas y casi inaudibles de Neji flotaron en el aire. Él miró hacia otro lado, esperando la reacción de su compañera. Ella, por su parte, arqueó las cejas y un extraño brillo se formó en sus ojos. Los minutos pasaban y el silencio cada vez era más incómodo para el de ojos perlados, hasta que una carcajada llenó el ambiente. Y a esa le siguieron otras, causando unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos de Tenten.

—Sabía que no debía decírtelo... —un avergonzado Neji bufó y apartó la mirada con el sonrojo aún más visible. Con restos de diversión en su semblante, la castaña acarició la mejilla de su novio y lo atrajo hacia ella.

—No, está bien... —él observó los orbes color chocolate con un brillo de ternura y notó algo desconocido. —Me alegra ser tu primera vez.

La sonrisa de Tenten era auténtica, pero a pesar de eso, él se percató del nerviosismo en sus acciones, así como la mano que se posaba en su mejilla era fría en un punto y temblaba.

 _"Un momento..."_

Neji tomó la mano de la morena y la observó, comprobando sus sospechas. En el dedo anular, yacía un sobrio anillo de plata. Subió la vista, encontrándose con el rostro sonrojado de ella y no aguantó las ganas de besarla. Cuando se separaron, él vio el momento perfecto para vengarse de ella.

—No me habías dicho de esto. —le susurró al oído con voz ronca. Ella se estremeció.

—T-tú tampoco, Neji... —su nombre saliendo de los labios de ella era deleitante para sus oídos, pero aún no podía perder la calma. Debía seguir con su plan de venganza.

—Y... —comenzó, tomando la mano que vestía la pieza de metal. —¿Qué estás esperando para quitarte este anillo? ¿O tendré que hacerlo yo mismo?

Y dicho esto, acercó los dientes al frío anillo, tomándolo y deslizándolo por los dedos de Tenten, bajo su sorprendida y atenta mirada. Esa noche sería larga para los dos.

* * *

 _Un lime bastante extraño, basado en un fanart de wickedbananas_ _(Tumblr)_

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
